


Naruto One-Shot Requests & Prompts

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Vibrators, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Yo, while I'm in the middle of completing some multiple-chapter stories, I also want to write some little fun side things too. My mind is a hollow shell and I'm terrible at coming up with ideas, so that means I'll be taking some one-shot requests, details and rules inside.Ratings go from general up to explicit.Requests: Closed.





	1. Prompt/Request Information

  
As you can see by the tags, you may choose from the pairings below. Some pairings may be closed simply for the fact that a lot of people have chosen said pairing and I'd like to switch it up a bit. Rules are down below as well, if any request doesn't follow the regulations or is deemed too graphic, I will not do it. The number of requests at a time remains at four, only because I do not wish to make the number too high and become overwhelmed. Also, if you do not feel comfortable requesting pubically down in the comments for everyone to see, you may contact my AO3 gmail with your prompt/request/idea to remain anonymous since I don't have Tumblr. Thank you again to all requestee's, I really enjoy writing out mini stories!  
  
ColdCombatantPrime@gmail.com  
  
Available Pairings: Naruto/Itachi, Naruto/Neji, Kakashi/Yamato, Kiba/Naruto, Neji/Shikamaru, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakashi/Sakura, Kakashi/Tsunade, Kakashi/Asuma.  
  
Closed Pairings: Naruto/Kakashi, Naruto/Sasuke.  
  
Maximum requests: **4**  
  
Total requests: **4**  
  
Open requests: **0  
  
  
**

* * *

  
** Yes **

  * Angst.
  * Violence.
  * Fluff
  * Smut
  * Kinks _(Spanking, choking, food, etc. Nothing gross or extreme.)_
  * Explicit sexual content. _(Blow jobs, hand jobs, vaginal, anal, etc.)_
  * Pretty much anything else.



  
** No **

  * Rape. _(Dubious consent is fine.)_
  * OC inserts.
  * Very dark or twisted.
  * Strict canon. _(Just b/c I have not yet finished Shippuden.)_
  * Threesome + more.  _(Only because I've never written those and it'll be terrible. c': )_
  * BDSM. _(Will negotiate, but I don't know enough about it to write it good.)_
  * First person POV. _(That is one of my biggest fucking pet peeves on this planet idk why but it is and it's never going to change.)_
  * Anything extremely gross or uncomfortable for me to write.



  
**Please**  

  * Specify, I do not have telepathic powers, unfortunately.
  * Have patience. I'm in college and I've got two jobs, my schedule can get whacky and it may take a little while to complete.
  * Be considerate. This is my first attempt at taking requests ever, so I will only improve but I will write them all to the best of my ability.



  
  
**Template   ** _(Copy and paste into comments or gmail.)_  
  
Relationship:   
  
Prompt/Idea:   
  
Setting: (High school, College, anything AU etc.)  
  
Who's POV:   
  
Credit: Do you want me to include your name when the story is complete or remain anonymous?   
  
Other things:  
  
  



	2. Prompt Request 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Naruto/Kakashi.
> 
> Prompt credit: Clarissa.
> 
> Rating: Mature.

  
"You want me to do _what?"_ Naruto blurted, almost choking on his drink mid-swallow.   
  
"You heard us." Choji said through a mouthful of dumplings stuffed into his pudgy face.  
  
"Loud and clear." Shikamaru added, a smirk beginning to splay his features.   
  
"And we'll know if you're lying." Gaara stated, his low voice taking on an almost threatening tone.   
  
"So don't bother to leave out any details the next day." Neji commented, followed by an unusual hysterical chuckle as he downed another shot of sake. The normally composed and professional demeanor the Kekkei Genkai user upheld had been abandoned hours ago into the night. Funny what a bit of liquor could do to a person.   
  
"That's not a fair dare.." Naruto mumbled, setting down his small glass on the table.  
  
"It's perfectly fair." Shikamaru interjected nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head while leaning back lazily in his booth.  
  
"This should be good." Choji announced while helping himself to another full plate of dumplings despite already having eaten two.  
  
"Remember, the minim-" Neji hiccuped mid sentence. "..minimum age limit is two hundred and twenty-five."   
  
There was a small pause before the guys burst out into a fit of laughter. "I think you mean't _twenty-five_ , Neji."   
  
"I don't know." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, looking around for a nonexistent excuse.   
  
"You can't wiggle your way out of this one."   
  
"Yeah, and you used up all your passes already."  
  
"Don't chicken out last minute either."  
  
"Plus, you're benefiting from it too."   
  
"How?" He frowned, turning to face Neji who's pale features were slightly flushed from the alcohol.   
  
"You." The Byakugan user lifted an arm, extending out his pointer finger to poke him in the chest. Naruto tensed in his seat, knowing all too well that if Neji wanted to, he could temporarily -or permanently- disable his nervous system and have him an immobile drooling heap of flesh on the floor. "Are the only one of us that's still a virgin."   
  
Naruto felt his face grow hot, and he quickly averted his gaze from those lavender depths. All eyes on him caused him to fidget in his seat, and when Neji let out another chuckle he stood up from his booth and slapped his hands down on the surface of the table loudly. "Alright fine! I accept your stupid dare."   
  
"There's the Naruto Uzumaki I know." Shikamaru grinned, slapping him on the back while he began moving out of the booth.  
  
"He's totally going to chicken out." Gaara murmured audibly in Choji's ear, completely failing at the simple task of whispering.  
  
"Go get em' tiger." Neji gave him a push of encouragement after he moved out of the crammed seated area. "Or should I say, foxy."  
  
Everyone at the booth rolled their eyes, and the last thing Naruto heard while exiting the bar and diner was Neji's maniacal laughter. Naruto sighed into nighttime's crisp air, watching the transparent cloud of exhaled ventilation appear in front of his mouth before dissolving into the atmosphere. He trudged slowly through the town's streets despite it being chilly, stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets.  
  
How the hell was he supposed to find someone twenty-five or over to sleep with? Naruto frowned while deep in thought, kicking some rocks that crossed his path. Perhaps, he could bargain with someone and make up a fake story that the other guys would believe. No.. that wouldn't work. Neji's Byakugan and Shikamaru's intelligence would be able to pinpoint his lying.   
  
Naruto sighed again, louder this time, more like a huff of frustration more than anything else. There really was no other choice it seemed. He was actually going to have to lose his virginity for real. First things first, he'd have to narrow down some of the Jonin into fewer options. Iruka... nah. Asuma liked Kurenai so no. Guy.. not a chance. Izumo, Shizune, Kotetsu, Anko, Captian Yamato.. No, no, no, and no.   
  
"Now that's not the face I expected of someone who recently turned the big eighteen."  
  
A familiar voice spoke forth from the shadows, and Naruto whipped around to see a silhouetted figure perched squatted on top of a nearby fence post. He squinted, even though it was dark and the street lights offered minimal to no illumination, there was no mistaking that spiky silver head of hair and that masked facade.  
  
"Hey, Kakashi Sensei!" He exclaimed happily, trotting over to the fence with a smile.  
  
The copy ninja jumped down from his post, landing gracefully on his feet as always. "Why the face?" Kakashi asked, looking off into the distance though there was clear concern laced underneath his voice.  
  
"Er- I um. It's just.. I mean.." Naruto fumbled on his words, trying to figure out how to tell the other man his predicament. "There's a small problem."   
  
"Oh?" Kakashi said curiously, fixing his only eye on him.   
  
"I.." He trailed off as a gust of wind blew, causing both men to briefly shutter.   
  
"Let's talk at a warmer place, shall we?"   
  
"Good idea." Naruto said, hardly keeping his teeth from clattering together.   
   
The upward crinkle of Kakashi's only visible eye indicated his brief smile underneath the mask before he gestured towards the dirt road and began walking along. Naruto followed the other man to his house since it was closer for the time being, and the temperature only continued to drop. By the time they got to Kakashi's house, he was so cold his toes felt like mini popsicles.   
  
Instant warmth flooded him as he walked in the door, and Naruto sighed with relief. He took off his shoes and looked around curiously, he couldn't remember the last time he had went to Kakashi's house, better yet he didn't recall ever being here at all. The place was practically spotless, and Naruto felt slightly embarrassed of all the times the Jonin visited his home which was a complete disaster.   
  
"I'll prepare some hot chocolate, there's blankets in the top shelf of the closet next to the door." Kakashi said while disappearing around the corner to the kitchen.   
  
Naruto nodded, setting his shoes aside neatly on a mat next to the door and walked over to the closet. He slid the door open, looking over all the neatly arranged identical jackets. He grabbed two perfectly folded blankets and made his way to the living room, sitting down on the couch with his legs tucked comfortably and the fuzzy blanket draped over his shoulders.  
  
There was the audible whistle of the tea kettle from the kitchen that notified them when the water was hot, and shortly after Kakashi returned with two steaming cups of hot cocoa in both his hands. The older man handed him a cup, and Naruto mumbled a thanks while taking the scalding liquid. He smiled at the two marshmallows on top and sucked one up into his mouth, loving the squishy texture.   
  
Kakashi's low chuckle filled the room, and Naruto glanced up from his hot chocolate to see the man in the process of taking off his jacket. The black compression top Kakashi wore underneath his clothing hugged his skin tightly, revealing each and every defined muscle of his torso. Naruto quickly looked away as the older man mimicked his action of wrapping the other blanket around himself and sat next to him.  
  
"Now tell me what was bothering you earlier." Kakashi said, lifting his cup to his face.  
  
Naruto nearly dropped his mug of piping-hot cocoa on himself when the copy ninja lifted a pale finger and casually slipped down his mask underneath his chin. He sat there open-mouthed while Kakashi closed his lips in an _O_ form and proceeded to slowly blow on his drink. Naruto had only seen Kakashi's face a handful of times, and it was only for a few moments but he always had the same reaction.  
  
He didn't understand why Kakashi felt the need to wear a mask in the first place, it's not like he needed to cover up anything or hide. Well, maybe he _did_ need to hide. A face like that along with the fact that he was single would surely attract lots of unwanted attention. Still, it was a shame he couldn't look at that on a daily basis. Naruto paused, tapping his fingers against the warm cup while lost in thought.   
  
It wasn't until that single grey eye lifted and fixed intently onto his own gaze did he come back to reality. Naruto's eyes widened and he tore his stare away from Kakashi's handsome features to look at the wall behind the man, chuckling slightly.   
  
"Oh I uh, heh, what was the question?"   
  
Kakashi's perfect silver eyebrow arched in his direction, and Naruto offered the man a wide grin. "I said," The Jonin began, setting his mug on a nearby table. "What's wrong?"   
  
Naruto's grin slowly died down into a smile before disappearing altogether. He sighed, nothing was getting past Kakashi, the guy was just too smart to be fooled by anything or anyone. What would he say, though? How was he going to tell him that he needed to lose his virginity to someone twenty-five or older, Kakashi was going to think he was absolutely mad.   
  
Unless, he could somehow help him? Kakashi knew all the other Jonin along with many others twenty-five or older so maybe he could give recommendations. Naruto's grip on his mug tightened, his palms almost burning from the contact. The idea of losing his virginity to some random person, or even any of the other well-known ninja still didn't sit well with him. He wasn't scared or anything, but for some reason he'd prefer it to be someone.. closer to him.  
  
Someone who's known him for a good amount of time.   
  
Someone who he could easily connect with.   
  
Someone who he trusted, and felt comfortable around.   
  
Someone like... Kakashi.   
  
Naruto's eyes drifted back to that half lidded grey iris, and suddenly his mouth moved before his mind could catch up to process the words he blurted out next. "Kakashi Sensei I want to lose my virginity to you-"   
  
He cut off his speech and held his breath when Kakashi's single eye slightly widened, obviously taken aback by the abrupt statement. Each second of silence that pressed on left Naruto feeling like he was sinking further and further into the couch until he would eventually melt into the cushions. Just when he was getting ready to wrap himself completely in the blanket and roll into a burrito, Kakashi's mellow voice spoke up, ending the elapsed quietness.  
  
"Naruto... are you sure?"  
  
Setting his mug of hot chocolate on the little side table, he took in a deep breath with his mouth and let the air back out slowly through his nostrils. Naruto let his eyes fall back onto Kakashi's face and nodded confidently. "Yes."  
  
"Hmm. Okay."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't expect you to- wait what?" Naruto's eyes got huge. Did Kakashi just agree?   
  
"I said okay." Kakashi repeated, amusement lacing his calm voice.   
  
"You're serious?"   
  
"Mhm." The older man smiled. The expression was so much more prominent now that Kakashi's face -aside from his left eye- was entirely visible. Naruto found the Jonin's smile absolutely adorable, and the fact that it was aimed at him made butterflies arise in his stomach and he felt his face grow warm.   
  
Naruto twiddled his fingers, looking in every direction but in that of the copy ninja's while shifting in his seat. After another moment of silence, Kakashi's low chuckle was heard and he then slid his long legs over the side of the couch, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders onto one of the cushions as he stood up.   
  
"Alright then, follow me."  
  
He could hardly believe this was actually happening. Naruto got up from the couch, draping the blanket over the side and scampered after Kakashi who had once again vanished around a corner. He walked into a doorway which opened up into a master bedroom, and once seeing the other man standing casually next to the bed, timidness then began making it's way to his core.  
  
"Uhm.." Naruto began awkwardly, shifting his feet on the carpeted floor.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kakashi was directly in front of him and he tipped his head back to gawk stupidly at the taller individual.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous." Naruto countered, crossing his arms over his chest while frowning.   
  
"Oh? Then what's the closet you've ever come to having sex?"   
  
Blushing furiously, Naruto averted his and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhh, I mean.. I uhm.. Well.."   
  
"Exactly." Kakashi smiled again.  
  
"Shush." He hardly refrained from pouting.   
  
A finger and thumb grasping his chin and tilting his head away from it's sideways position made him gasp. Naruto peered up into that half lidded grey eye, heartbeat pounding in his chest so hard he was sure Kakashi's acute senses could pick up the thumping noise. The taller of the two then leaned slightly down, and pale lips pressed gently against his own.   
  
Kakashi's lips were delectably soft to the touch, and he immediately wanted to feel more, to taste more along with the subtle traces of chocolate on the other's mouth. Deepening the kiss, Naruto relaxed his head, allowing Kakashi to tilt it in whatever direction he pleased to make it all the better. A small moan worked it's way in the back of his throat, causing his mouth to slightly open and that's when Kakashi's tongue found it's way inside.  
  
The soft, warm muscle delved effortlessly inside, ravishing against his own and Naruto feared his blood vessels may explode from the pressure. Everything felt so right, Kakashi's lips, mouth, tongue, his presence in general. Just as he was beginning to become light headed, the other man pulled back and Naruto stood there breathing heavily, licking the outside of his lips that still lingered with the taste of Kakashi.    
  
He watched the other man grasp the zipper of his jacket, and Naruto moved his arms so Kakashi could take the item off easier and throw it aside. Naruto deadpanned after Kakashi slowly peeled off his black compression top, dropping the fabric to the floor. His eyes instantly wandered over the Jonin's chiseled, battle-scarred body, each groove and dip of his muscles rippled against the pale flesh with each movement he made.  
  
"You can touch me, you know." Kakashi stated humorously after a long moment.   
  
Naruto snapped his eyes up from the mans chest and blushed yet again, nodding slowly. Curling and uncurling his fingers, he hesitantly placed his palm on Kakashi's stomach, the bumpy ripples of his toned abdomen felt nice under his hand. His skin was so milky smooth and warm it was almost unreal, but that touch alone reminded him that this in fact wasn't a dream and actually happening.  
  
Looking up into that stunning grey eye, Naruto tilted his head up towards the taller man, more confidently this time connecting their lips in another heated kiss. Kakashi's reassurance took away some of his shyness, and satisfied with that, the other man started back-stepping towards the bed while their mouths were still locked. The Jonin soon allowed his body to fall back, grabbing a hold of his orange t-shirt to drag him down as well.   
  
Naruto lightly gasped, placing both his arms on either side of Kakashi's head to keep from falling completely on top of the other man. He froze while glancing down at the copy ninja. Kakashi looked indescribably amazing laying sprawled underneath him on the mattress. His hair a spiky silver mess splayed above his skull, hands loosely gripping the fabric of his shirt while he calmly peered up at him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Blinking a few times, he smiled down at the older man and nodded his head. "Yes, one hundred percent."   
  
Without another word, Naruto bent his arms at the elbows and declined his body further, planting his mouth on the side of Kakashi's long exposed neck that was practically begging to be marked. He didn't want Kakashi to think he was having second thoughts at all, and he definitely didn't want him to think he was some innocent young adult with little to no experience in any of this.   
  
Because that's exactly what he was.  
  
Kakashi's head tilted back, revealing more of his pale nape as he groaned lightly. The noise sent a tingle up Naruto's spine, and he grazed his teeth over the soft flesh before sucking. The copy ninja's large hands slid underneath his shirt, dragging down his bare chest and stomach while his hips rolled upwards. Naruto's fingers tightly intertwined with the sheets when hardness pressed against his groin and he released Kakashi's neck to inhale sharply.  
  
The first stirrings of arousal began tingling his core, and Naruto mirrored Kakashi's actions and began grounding his hips against the others. The Jonin's long arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close. The two reveled in the friction until Naruto was panting heavily and he could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears.  
  
"Take.." Kakashi began, his voice significantly deeper with a slight rasp to the tone. "Your clothes off."  
  
Naruto quickly sat up and pulled his shirt over his shoulders, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Kakashi skillfully wriggled out of his pants, kicking them off his feet and he now laid underneath him only in boxers. Redness tinted his cheeks when he peeped down at the visible bulge in the dark grey fabric, and Kakashi reached out and touched his hand reassuringly.   
  
As he was in the process of taking his own pants off, Kakashi reached over to a drawer near the bedside and pulled out a little bottle along with a small square package and dropped it in front of him. Naruto picked up the lube and condom in one hand, and suddenly the realness of the whole situation hit him. He took in a slow breath, looking at Kakashi hesitantly who calmly laid next to him.  
  
"Here, I'll do the first part." Kakashi announced, taking the little bottle from his hand.   
  
Naruto's eyes got slightly bigger as he witnessed the Jonin casually slide out of his boxers. Kakashi, who was now completely naked in front of him, popped the cap open on the lube and squeezed a bit of the liquid onto a couple of his slim fingers and set the bottle aside while relaxing back on the bed. Another rush of heat slammed Naruto in the face when Kakashi brought one lubricated digit to his entrance and traced around it before dipping inside.   
  
He watched the other man's body furthermore relax as he exhaled deeply, and Naruto bit his bottom lip as he found himself enjoying the sight more and more with each passing second. Eventually Kakashi added another finger, his pale thighs twitching as he worked them to the knuckle. Soon the copy ninja removed his digits, his breathing a little quicker than normal as he dragged his tongue across his lips.   
  
"Come here."   
  
Naruto began scooting across the bed, and Kakashi chuckled. "You might want to take those off."   
  
Glancing down at his boxers, he gave a lopsided grin of embarrassment. "Good idea."   
  
Naruto pulled down the fabric, throwing it aside like the other pieces of clothing and made his way to Kakashi. He fiddled with the condom package while biting the inside of his cheek for a moment then tore the plastic open. He carefully rolled the condom on while the older man grabbed the bottle of lube again, squeezing some into the palm of his hand. Naruto's breathing hitched when Kakashi took a hold of his length in one hand, spreading the lubricant around the surface with slow strokes of his palm.   
  
The Jonin then repositioned his legs, ushering him forwards while he still held onto his erection, aligning the tip with his own entrance. Kakashi's eye flicked up to meet his gaze, and Naruto swallowed hard in the back of his throat.   
  
"Go ahead." Kakashi said quietly, his voice softer than before.  
  
Naruto gradually rolled his hips forward, immediately a tight warmth encased him and he drew in a sharp breath of air through gritted teeth. The fine hairs along his body elevated as goosebumps veiled over tan flesh when tingles shot throughout his physique. Kakashi's mouth opened and small noise escaped his pale lips, and for the first time that night there was a faint shade of red tainting his ivory features. He stopped halfway when the man's hands gripped his forearms, fingers fastened tightly.   
  
"Kakashi Sensei, are you oka-"   
  
"It's alright." The Jonin breathed out. "You can.. keep going."  
  
Biting his lip, Naruto listened to the older individual and pushed himself all the way to the hilt and paused again, letting out a shaky exhale as pleasure swarmed within his abdomen and hypersensitized every nerve in his body. The Jonin took a moment to adjust before rocking his hips up, a silent gesture to get him to begin moving. Naruto slowly slid himself out and pushed forwards, repeating that action while sinking his teeth harder onto his lip.  
  
A wonderful noise made it's way out of Kakashi's mouth, and the mans fingernails dug into the skin of his arms. "H-harder, Naruto."   
  
He didn't need to be told twice. Naruto added more force to his thrusts, angling his hips differently to get better momentum once he found a rhythm. Kakashi's facial expressions only added to the gratifying bliss he was captured within and a moan escaped his throat. This had to be a dream. Everything felt so perfectly right that his mind refused to call it reality.

Kakashi's arms draped around his neck and shoulders and pulled his face closer to where Naruto could clearly hear the shaky, labored breathing warm against the side of his neck. The copy ninja placed soft wet kisses on his skin, back arching from the bed as he swung his skull back to let out a long groan. All that followed next was an indefinite, rapturous haze.   
  
Naruto could only register Kakashi and how unbelievably good he felt, how his trembling frame began writhing under his own. A burning need worked his way to the pit of his stomach, and his breath came out in short pants while his thrusts faltered into an nonrhythmic motion.   
  
"'Kashi.." Naruto groaned, fingers tightly snagging the sheets. "I'm close."  
  
Not seconds later, Kakashi's body shuttered and the man moaned something incomprehensible when his peak hit, thick white streams spurting from his untouched cock onto his abdominal region. Naruto's orgasm followed on his heels, and he gasped when a wave of pleasure struck his body and Kakashi clenched around him, holding him closely while he throbbed with release inside the latex.  
  
They laid breathing heavily for a long moment, Naruto could feel the copy ninja's quick heartbeat against his own chest from his current position and planted a soft kiss on Kakashi's lips. After regaining his breath he sat up and pulled himself out, peeling off the condom to throw it in a nearby trashcan. When he returned to the bed Kakashi was cleaning off his stomach with a few tissues, and after the man finished he looked up at him with a crooked smile, a thin bead of sweat dripping down the side of his forehead.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
Naruto smiled back, crawling across the bed to scoot underneath the messed up blankets next to Kakashi. "It was."   
  
The copy ninja settled comfortably next to him, and a pair of warm strong arms pulled him closely into an embrace. Naruto's face flushed, but he quickly returned the action, finding it surprisingly soothing. It felt almost natural, and he soon sighed contently with another warm smile tugging at his lips.   
  
"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto murmured, voice somewhat groggy as he felt sleepiness begin to draw him in.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Thank you."   
  


* * *

  
  
"Is that what I _think_ it is?" Gaara's normally expressionless voice was edged with a tint of disbelief.   
  
"I don't know, is it?" Naruto teased, slightly pulling down the collar of his sweater to furthermore reveal the hickey left on his neck.  
  
"No way." Shikamaru said, his eyes slightly bigger than usual.  
  
"Woah." Choji paused a moment from eating his food to peer at the mark.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Neji asked, arching an elegant brow.   
  
"You were shit-faced drunk when we dared Naruto to sleep with someone." Choji explained, flipping his piece of steak over to cook on the other side.  
  
Neji looked elsewhere, sticking his chin up as if he tried pretending he had no idea what Choji was talking about.  
  
Naruto chuckled, the noise dying down when he soon realized all eyes were on him. He looked between his friends confused. "What?"  
  
"Well, you gonna tell us who it was?"   
  
"I don't know." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair comfortably while crossing his legs. "I believe it's my turn to make the dares." He then turned towards the Byakugan user, a devilish smirk splaying his lips. "Neji."   
  
"...Yes?" The mans pale eyes snapped towards him almost hesitantly.   
  
"I dare you to go up to Kakashi Sensei and ask him when's the last time he's had sex."   
  
Neji froze and the veins in his face popped out like he had just activated his Byakugan, Gaara's mouth fell open as if his bottom jaw suddenly didn't have any support, Choji's food fell between his now slack chopsticks, and Shikamaru almost fell backwards onto the floor from slouching in his chair too far. It was now Naruto's turn to laugh aloud hysterically.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, ya'll know how insane College can get. I literally lay on the carpet and pout about homework for hours or take unnecessary ass naps so you see my struggle lol. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked. Again remember this is my first time ever at attempting requests so critique/goods/bads are highly welcomed in the comments even if you hated the entire thing lmao I still want to know. 
> 
> Prompt 2 is about halfway done and coming soon!


	3. Prompt Request 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Naruto/Itachi.
> 
> Prompt credit: Dumkelechi.
> 
> Rating: Explicit.

  
"You're such an idiot." Sasuke sighed, dropping his pen in his binder.

"Hey!" Naruto said defensively, crossing his arms and leaning back against the bed. "It's not my fault Calculus makes absolutely no sense."   
  
"It makes perfect sense if you use your brain."  
  
"Can I copy the homework again?"  
  
"You don't learn from copying."  
  
"Shut up, you sound like my dad. Now give me your paper."  
  
"What're you going to do on the test?" Sasuke asked, handing over his pages of homework with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Naruto shrugged, snapping a picture of the papers to copy the answers down for later, handing them back to his best friend afterwards. "I'll just guess. It's mostly multiple choice, that's a one-in-four chance of me getting it right, so."  
  
He chuckled as Sasuke made a funny face at him and shut his textbook, dropping it onto the floor with a loud thud. Naruto mimicked the other boy's actions, stuffing his materials into his insanely heavy backpack before pushing it off the bed and onto the carpet. Naruto leaned back onto the bed with a huff, lazily extending out his legs and draped them over Sasuke like a footrest.  
  
Sasuke in return glared at him, but made no movement to push him away. "You're going to get held back and it's Senior year."  
  
"Am not." Naruto frowned, reaching his arms up over his head and relaxing. "I passed everything so far. Even trigonometry."  
  
"Yeah, with a D minus."  
  
"Aye. D's get degrees."  
  
This time Sasuke smirked, and both boys chuckled quietly. A quiet knock at the room door had their laughs die down, and Sasuke spoke up a little louder than before.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Mikoto stepped into the bedroom, dressed in her signature tan cooking apron while she held a large bowl in one hand, stirring up some ingredients. She smiled warmly while leaning against the doorframe, her dark gaze shifting between her son and Naruto.  
  
"I hope you two have gotten all your work done. Just because it's winter break and Christmas is around the corner doesn't mean you can slack off."  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Uchiha!" Naruto chimed in quickly before Sasuke could snitch on him and say he was copying.  
  
"Good." The woman praised, oblivious to the evil glare Sasuke shot at his blond friend. "Naruto, are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"May I?" He questioned innocently, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course dear, you're always welcome here. It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."  
  
As soon as Mikoto exited the room and shut the door, Sasuke landed a firm punch to his outer thigh. Naruto recoiled from the blow, bending his knee and bringing his leg closer to himself as he rubbed the spot with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Ow Sasuke, that's my good leg." He pouted, feeling the area lightly throb with dull pain.  
  
"Stop mooching food. You always eat dinner here then go home and eat your moms cooking too. I'm surprised you're not heavier than Choji the way you eat."  
  
"I'm an athlete. I burn a lot of calories, so I have to take in a lot too." Naruto grinned, patting his stomach.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You skip two football practices every week and half ass the ones you do attend. Just because the practice is indoors for the winter doesn't mean slack off."  
  
Naruto reached behind him, grabbing a pillow and launching it at his best friends face. Sasuke's on-point reflexes stopped the object in the nick of time, and he slapped the blond with it. Naruto grunted as the soft object connected with his forehead, and he shot a glare over towards the now smirking boy.  
  
"Last one to the dinner table has to do the other's English homework for a week." Naruto yelled, shooting up from the bed and darting across the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He laughed out loud once hearing Sasuke's muffled angry fumbles down the hallway.  
  


* * *

Naruto blinked in curiosity once noticing another car in the driveway of the Uchiha home as he walked up the small pathway towards their front door. He walked inside -something that became normal over the years of his and Sasuke's friendship- and paused to take off his snow covered boots, placing them on the mat which contained a new pair of equally wet boots. His eyes were torn from the larger pair of shoes when a familiar friendly voice greeted him nearby.   
  
"Naruto, hello!" Mikoto said, gesturing for him to take off his backpack so she could hang up his coat. He let the straps fall off his shoulders, placing the bag which contained video games, a change of clothes, his toothbrush, and other random crap for a sleepover at his feet. Handing the woman his coat, he took another look out the window at the Dodge Challenger parked outside before fixing his gaze on Mikoto.  
  
"Someone else here today?"  
  
"Ah yes, almost forgot to mention. Sasuke's older brother is staying a little while for the holidays." She smiled, neatly hanging his coat in the closet next to many other winter clothing.  
  
"Oh." Naruto said, looking around the area as if expecting Itachi to appear in sight at that very moment. He recalled meeting his best friends brother only on one or two occasions, both were extremely short because College life was busy. Sasuke always told him his brother was a complete tool, and that he needn't waste his time conversing with him because the topic would always involve sports or sex. Naruto only shrugged, Sasuke could label his sibling as a douchebag or whatever he wanted, but until he actually got to know the guy, he was just another regular dude to him. Who knows, Itachi might even be pretty cool. It'd be super chill to relax and play some Call of Duty with the Uchiha brothers on a school-free week.  
  
Naruto made his way to Sasuke's room, finding his friend rummaging through his drawer, a frown etched on his pale face.  
  
"Yo." He said, dropping his backpack next to the bed.  
  
"Hey." Sasuke greeted without looking up. "Did you bring your extra controller?"  
  
"Yeah I did, I also brought Halo and Mortal Kombat. Get ready to lose."  
  
"Uh-huh," Sasuke chuckled, standing back up with a loud sigh.  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"My brothers here for the week."  
  
"Yeah I saw his car in the driveway. Don't act so down, he's your sibling."  
  
"A stupid one." Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. "I guarantee every night you will hear moaning from downstairs."  
  
Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling lightly. "Well, whatever floats his boat. What if we invite him to play some games?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes, playfully swatting at his best friend with his arm. "You're terrible."  
  
"He is terrible, isn't he?" A third voice chimed in.  
  
Naruto turned to see Itachi himself standing in the doorway, arms crossed as he nonchalantly leaned against the metal structure.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Sasuke groaned.  
  
"Hello brother." Itachi saw himself in, stepping past to place both his large hands on Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him and pulling him close in an exaggerated affectionate hug. "It's been too long."  
  
"Not long enough." Sasuke's muffled voice growled out and he pushed against the larger man's chest, regaining his personal space.  
  
Itachi brought a hand forward, pointer finger connecting with Sasuke's forehead before abruptly flicking back, causing Sasuke's skull to jerk as he recoiled from the action.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
The college student then turned towards Naruto, who in return peered up at the taller individual curiously.  
  
"Hey Running Back, what's been up?"  
  
"Wide receiver, actually." He corrected with a shrug. "And nothing much, just the usual."  
  
"Oh Itachi, I hope you're not bothering the boys." Mikoto said from down the hallway, a giant basket of laundry stuffed between her arms as she frowned playfully at her eldest child.  
  
Itachi's arm suddenly draped over his shoulders as he pulled him into a mock-friendly embrace. Naruto blinked a couple of times, trying to ignore how good the taller man smelled.  
  
"Of course not mother." Itachi said sarcastically while grinning.  
  
Mikoto rolled her eyes in amusement and disappeared down the hallway. Sasuke scoffed out loud, returning to situating his clothes in his dresser drawers. Itachi's loosened the half-hug when his mother went away, his arm going slack though Naruto noticed the college students hand slide down and linger on his lower back near his ass for a moment longer than necessary.  
  
"I'm going to go unpack now. I'll catch you later little brother and Quarterback, maybe I'll take up that offer to play some video games with you two." Itachi announced while turning and moving towards the door.   
  
"Nobody offered." Sasuke said, folding some t-shirts while not bothering to look over his shoulder.   
  
"Wide receiver.." Naruto muttered under his breath, turning his head to watch Itachi walk down the hallway, looking quickly away when the older man glanced back with a smirk.   
  
"He's not _that_ bad." He spoke up after a small silence.  
  
This time Sasuke turned around, shaking his head back and forth in defeat. "You'll see."   
  


* * *

  
  
Nighttime eventually rolled around, and after dinner time he played a few hours of video games then binge watched some Marvel Series movies with Sasuke. After watching Thor: The Dark World, it was around two-something in the morning and his best friend had fallen asleep. Again. Sasuke always claimed he could totally pull all-nighters or said he was a night person, but if it wasn't a party or somewhere outside so the air could keep him awake, he would sleep.  
  
Naruto gotten used to it over the years and simply took to watching tv by himself or playing singleplayer games throughout the night or until he got tired. He had half a mind to wake Sasuke up, but thought better of it when he remembered one time he had a black eye for a week and a half. He reached into the large bowl that was on the floor next to him and snagged up a handful of kernels.   
  
Damn, he was already out of popcorn. Naruto dropped the kernels back into the bowl and swung his legs forwards, sitting up and left the room. He quietly padded down the hallway, his feet cold on the wooden surface. He tiptoed past Sasuke's parents room, hearing the faint snores through the door as he walked down the stairs to the first level, cringing when a few of the steps creaked underneath his weight.  
  
Naruto paused mid-step while down the second hallway on his way to the kitchen once hearing a noise. He turned around, squinting into the darkness but nothing but the silhouettes of furniture and other household objects came into view. He frowned, looking around until he spotted a very faint, dim light seeping past the guest bedroom door that was partially cracked open.   
  
Setting the bowl of popcorn kernels on a nearby table, Naruto stealthily made his way over to the source of the noise, stopping at the entrance to the doorway before peering curiously inside the opening. Naruto's eyes took a moment to adjust to the low illumination, but soon two figures were made out and he immediately froze to the spot. Directly across the room was Itachi in bed with another unknown man who for a split second almost looked like a girl from behind.  
  
This fellow also had blond hair, though lighter in shade and much longer than his own. It was fixed into a high, sloppy ponytail with some golden tresses sticking out carelessly and draping down his lean back which was faced to Naruto. He vigorously bounced on Itachi's lap, riding him expertly while letting out a series of small relatively high-pitched moans, the very same noise he heard earlier. Naruto's first instinct was to turn away and leave the two, but something had his feet superglued to the floor.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when Itachi's dark eyes flicked upwards and locked onto his own. He prepared himself to get yelled at for peeping, but what the college student did next left his throat feeling dry. Itachi's arms wrapped around the other blond's back, snatching a fistful of that lengthy golden hair while yanking downward. The other man only moaned again, tipping his skull back in accomplice to Itachi's rough action.  
  
Itachi maintained unblinking eye contact while he planted his mouth on the side of the other's neck, sucking tentatively on the flesh and repeated with another part of his skin. He worked his way to the other blond's shoulder, licking his lips before biting down and eliciting a breathless noise from his partner. Naruto tensed, ultimately confused. Why didn't Itachi say something? Why was he continuing like he wasn't standing there? Why was he looking at him like that?  
  
And why the fuck couldn't he just walk away and go get more popcorn?  
  
His eyes widened when Itachi's hands slid down the others lean back and groped his ass, thrusting his hips upward to drive his cock harder and deeper in rhythm with the other mans bouncing. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek when Itachi's mouth opened and he released a husky, low noise that resembled more of a growl than a groan. He wiped his sweaty palms on the side of his pajama pants, inhaling deeply through his nostrils in a feeble attempt to calm his increasing pulse.   
  
It took him longer than he would've liked to finally tear his eyes away from that raven stare and whip around in the other direction, forgetting the popcorn while racing back up the stairs. Naruto shut Sasuke's room door behind him, climbing onto his makeshift bed and let out a loud exhale. All he could think about was Itachi's sex-hungry eyes, and how they peered so intently into his own for what seemed like hours.   
  
Naruto shifted his legs, gritting his teeth together when the action caused his hard-on to brush against the tight fabric of his briefs. He absentmindedly let one of his hands slide underneath his pajamas, curling his fingers around his hardened length through his Calvin Klein's and his stomach flexed from the simple touch. Christ, was he really that turned on just from seeing Itachi and his partner?  
  
"Hn.. what the fuck are you doing?"   
  
Sasuke's half-awake groggy voice snapped him away from his daydream, and Naruto's hand quickly shot back into a normal position. "Nothing!"   
  
"Go back to.." His best friend yawned loudly, audibly shifting in his bed. "Mm... sleep."   
  
"Yeah.. good idea."   
  


* * *

  
  
"Naruto dear, are you feeling alright?"   
  
Mikoto's soft voice sounded concerned, and he looked up from his breakfast to nod at the woman across the dining table. "Yes Ms. Uchiha."   
  
"Are you sure? You haven't even touched your food, by now you're normally getting seconds." She said, gesturing towards his full plate. "Is.." The woman's face darkened slightly and she leaned forwards in her seat to speak her next words in a hushed tone of voice. "...Is my cooking nasty?"   
  
"Mom!" Sasuke said with a frown.   
  
"What- Oh, no! Not at all!" Naruto blurted, chuckling when she looked slightly relieved. "I'm just a bit tired and uh, spacey this morning, forgive me." He grabbed a piece of crispy bacon and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Naruto glanced over at Itachi who was looking straight at him, lips slightly upturned in a smirk. The other blond boy from last night was gone without a trace. The older Uchiha brother poured more syrup on his pancakes, sticking his finger in the liquidy substance before bringing the digit to his mouth and slowly ran his tongue up the surface. Naruto's face reddened, and he averted his eyes back to his plate while shifting his feet under the table.  
  
"Itachi!" Mikoto's voice snapped. "Where's your manners? I know College life can be messy but at least act like you have household training and use your eating utensils."   
  
"Yes mother." Itachi responded innocently, grabbing his fork and stabbing it into his pancakes while his smirk widened.  
  
All throughout breakfast Naruto kept peering across the table at the college student. Somehow, Itachi seemed to know when he was going to look, because when he did those impossibly dark eyes stared right back into his own mischievously, his devilish smirk never fading from his features. Naruto got up to put his dishes away, and shortly after Itachi followed while Sasuke and his mother still sat eating and chatting.   
  
Naruto put his plate in the sink, flipping on the faucet to wash his hands. He felt a presence behind his back and sure enough there was Itachi looming over him. Naruto jumped when the taller man lightly brushed against his backside, reaching obnoxiously over his body to also set his plate into sink. Briefly tensing, he scooted sideways and whirled around while frowning to the best of his ability despite being flustered.   
  
"The word is excuse me."   
  
_"Excuse me."_ Itachi said with exaggerated enthusiasm, hand grazing across groin which was level with the drawer handle.   
  
Naruto jolted, moving to the side while the other opened the drawer to pull out a wash cloth, his smirk reappearing. He frowned, opening his mouth to say something not-very-nice when another voice stopped him before he could.   
  
"Naruto!"   
  
"Yes Ms. Uchiha?" He asked, shooting a glare at Itachi before walking back into the dining room.   
  
"Last time I checked you and Sasuke were playing videogames non-stopped, now just because you guys have multiple sleepovers and it's winter break doesn't mean homework is forgotten."   
  
"We got a little bit done." Naruto shrugged.   
  
"You mean I did it, and you copied." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his apple juice.   
  
"Snitches get stitches." He growled through gritted teeth, his best friend in return chuckled.  
  
"Naruto I want you to finish your homework, I will not have Kushina chew me out if you fail the class. Sasuke can help you later on."   
  
"Sasuke sucks at teaching though." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.   
  
"It's not my fault you're stupid." Sasuke retorted, earning him a backhand to his head from his mother.   
  
"Why don't you have Itachi help you? He's doing much more advanced work, this will be no problem." Mikoto suggested.   
  
"Uhm- I... I don't think-"   
  
"I'd _love_ to help, Mother. Just leave it to me." Itachi spoke up, slapping a hand on the middle of his back. Naruto lightly jumped, gulping.  
  
"Perfect. When Sasuke leaves for hockey practice you two can work then, I expect at the very least a C minus on your next upcoming test Naruto."  
  
"I'll do my best." He replied sheepishly, squirming slightly against Itachi's hand that once again refused to move away from his back.  
  
When the afternoon arrived, Mikoto prepared to take Sasuke to Hockey practice and notified them that she was going to run a few errands afterwards, including taking a trip to the grocery store. Itachi gave her an impossibly long list of items and told her to take her time. After her car disappeared from the driveway, Naruto grew somewhat nervous after realizing he and Itachi were the only ones in the house.  
  
"Well, go get your homework and meet me in my room." Itachi instructed, turning around and walking down the hall.   
  
Naruto stood still to the spot for a long time, debating if he should make a run for it and hide in a snowbank until Sasuke and his mom returned. Sighing, he retreated upstairs and grabbed his school supplies, making his way back to Itachi's room. As the door drew closer, he found himself walking slower and slower before stopping altogether in front of the doorway.   
  
"Come in and shut the door, don't worry I don't bite much." Itachi chuckled.  
  
He walked hesitantly inside, closing the door lightly with his foot and stopped at the edge of the bed Itachi was sitting on.  
  
"Now what subject are you struggling mostly with?" The college student asked nonchalantly, fixing his dark stare on him.   
  
"Uh math." Naruto said, letting his backpack fall to the floor.   
  
"Figures. Alright Linebacker, what do you normally get?"  
  
_"Wide receiver,_ how many times do I have to fucking- nevermind. I've accepted that I'm going to get D's and D's only."   
  
"Oh really? D's aren't so bad if you know how to work with 'em." Itachi's voice lowered, and there was a faint trace of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
  
A blush worked its way to Naruto's cheeks and he looked at the ground. "Er- yeah. Maybe a C on a quiz if I'm lucky."   
  
"That's going to change. Come sit."   
  
For the most part, Itachi actually worked with him to completing a couple sheets of homework. Though he didn't want to admit, the man was by far a better teacher than Sasuke was and had more patience than his best friend did. There were a few things Itachi did or said that weren't exactly related to mathematics.. but Naruto chose to ignore it for the time being. Somehow, the man had closed the proximity of which they were sitting in without him even noticing until their knees touched.  
  
"You're making good progress."   
  
"Yeah, I think I'm actually starting to get it." Naruto said, squinting down at one of the more complicated problems.   
  
"Okay, break time." Itachi announced, throwing one of the algebra books off his lap while stretching, a small groan low in tone leaving his throat.   
  
Naruto slightly tensed after hearing the noise. He recalled listening to Itachi make a similar noise the previous night along with that unblinking stare.. his mouth and tongue working skillfully on the other's skin while he fucked hi-  
  
A large hand on his thigh snapped him away from his thoughts.   
  
"Are you alright?" Itachi asked. "You look spacey, I didn't overwork your brain did I?"  
  
"No I uh," Naruto swallowed when the college student's appendage lightly squeezed his leg. "I'm doing fine."  
  
"Good." The other man purred while smiling, his hand showing no indication of moving.  
  
Naruto slowly closed his binder, setting it on the bed next to him and not two seconds later Itachi suddenly leaned his body forwards. To keep their foreheads from headbutting, Naruto instantly fell backward flat on his back while the college student suddenly clambered over him, straddling his lap.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, trying to mask the surprise in his voice with irritation.   
  
"I lied. No break-time. Lesson number two. Now pay attention Left tackle, its only going to get much _harder_ from here on out." Itachi then pressed his ass down firmly against his groin, and Naruto inhaled quickly.  
  
"Wide rec-"   
  
_"Sh."_ One of Itachi's long fingers was put in front of his mouth, instantly shutting him up. "Remember the algebraic distribution properties." The man leaned forwards, lazily rolling his hips again and Naruto shivered as Itachi's breath ghosted over the side of his neck. "Multiply the outside numeral _all the way inside_ the parentheses, not just by the first number to the left."  
  
Itachi's slick, warm tongue snaked across his skin and Naruto gasped. Did he just turn elaborating mathematics into something sexual? No fucking way. Naruto felt himself beginning to grow hard from the constant grinding on his lap. He knew very well he could push the other man off if he _really_ wanted to -which he shamefully didn't- but his body refused to do anything but lay there and respond to what was happening.  
  
"You'll know your answer is wrong if the number of x's or y's has remained the same, or if your power's somehow aren't adding up with the multiplication. In that case you'd just go back and do it again." Naruto gulped as Itachi ground down harder on his crotch, pushing his hips forwards only to slide his lower body back onto his erection which hardened by the second. "And _again."_ Naruto squirmed. "And yet again if necessary."   
  
"Now." The college student paused, elevating his hips to prop himself on all fours above him. "Your answer will be right if the number is obviously..." Itachi trailed off as one of his hands sneakily trailed downwards. Naruto froze as Itachi's fingers curled around his cock from outside his sweatpants. _"...larger,_ than before. Mm." The man finished, giving the girth a slight squeeze in his palm. "Understand?"  
  
"Y-yes." Naruto forced out and bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying to keep his breathing level and composed. That was becoming extremely difficult as Itachi continued to teasingly stroke him through his comfort pants. The college student's other hand sneaked underneath his shirt, gliding up the bare flesh of his abdomen and halted at his chest. He gasped when the man lightly pinched one of his nipples in between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling the sensitive flesh around until it became a hardened bud before initiating the same action to the other one.  
  
Practically panting at this point, Naruto shifted underneath the man, his hands curled into fists since he didn't quite know what to do with them or grab onto. Itachi's thumbs then hooked on the elastic of his sweatpants and briefs, simultaneously pulling them partially down. Naruto gulped as his cock was met with the cool bedroom air, and his eyes flicked up towards Itachi who slowly licked his lips like a ravished beast.  
  
His breath hitched in his throat when the man's dexterous fingers once again wrapped around the hardened length, twitching at the touch. Naruto closed his eyes and groaned as Itachi's warm hand tightened it's grip, moving from base to tip in one painstakingly slow tug, extricating a milky dribble of precum which was quickly spread by the other's thumb swiping over the head.   
  
He exhaled shakily while pushing into the other's palm which had gradually picked up its pace. Naruto's eyes immediately flashed open when something thick and warm pressed against the side of his hard-on. It took him a second of blank staring to realize that it was Itachi's own cock which he had pulled free from his pants. Naruto started to say something, but whatever words which he planned on speaking got turned into a low moan when Itachi rocked his hips forward.   
  
The other mans cock slid directly against his own, warm and throbbing to the touch. Naruto's back almost instantly arched from the bed, and his core tightened with a newfound arousal that crackled within. Itachi took both his hands and wrapped it around their erections, commencing light thrusts with his hips as he ground the hardened lengths together.  
  
Naruto's jaw fell slack to release another moan, and he began rolling his hips upwards against Itachi's own movements. The other man exhaled deeply, finding a rhythmic motion that shot tingles up Naruto's spine and caused him to shutter at the wonderful friction. Itachi's head tipped back, exposing his pale neck and defined jawline while he groaned wonderfully.  
  
Subtle wetness from Itachi's and his own precum allowed even easier movement, and soon the mans hand began working up and down both lengths, stroking their cocks in addition to his hips grinding forwards. Naruto panted, nearly writhing underneath the other when a familiar warmth began pooling in his belly and tingling his nerves until his toes curled.   
  
He snagged the fabric of his shirt, rolling it up all the way to his chest while biting his lower lip. Itachi released another carnal noise that had the fine hairs along his body stand on end. The other mans movements became erratic while he arched forward, hissing between gritted teeth. Naruto's body quaked, muscles constricting as he let out a strangled noise of bliss, knocking over a textbook off the bed with a loud thud as his arms swung back to grab onto whatever crossed their path.   
  
Thick white streams painted his stomach and chest, his cock throbbed and pulsed with release against Itachi's who came moments after, grunting while spilling himself on Naruto's abdomen as well, turning the tan surface a milky color. The two regained their breath after a short while, and Itachi swiped a strand of raven hair away from his forehead that had fallen loose out of his ponytail. The man then reached over, grabbed a piece of paper and  abruptly slapped it onto Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto said in dismay, gawking at the page stuck to his belly from their combined fluids. "That was my homework!"   
  
Itachi then leaned forwards, his face mere inches away from his own and Naruto stared wide-eyed into those unbelievably dark iris's which glistened with mischief.   
  
_"Are you ready for lesson three?"_    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again same as the other, leave thoughts in the comments rather you loved it or hated it etc.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one and finished earlier than anticipated because Itachi being a dick is my specialty haha.  
> Prompt 3 coming soon!


	4. Prompt Request 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Naruto/Kakashi.
> 
> Prompt Credit: TonakaiShinobi (Act)
> 
> Rating: Explicit.

  
Naruto shuttered, a groan working it's way up his throat only to be muffled by the mouth violently attacking him. A wet tongue sliding against his own, the aftertaste of wine potent. Sharp teeth nipping at his lower lip, tugging the flesh roughly before that sweet, hot tongue dragged across the surface as if making up for the previous aggressive ministrations.  
  
Trembling hands yanked at the jounin vest zipper, flinging it open to reveal a black compression top that molded to the shape of the muscular torso it covered. Naruto gasped as that busy mouth latched onto the side of his neck like a leech, sucking— _bruising_ the skin there. His back arched inward from the wall he was currently pressed against, hips automatically lurching forwards to have his straining erection rub the thigh positioned between his legs.  
  
Oh _fuck._ Naruto bit back another groan at the sudden friction, his slightly elongated canines sinking into the inside of his cheek while his hips rolled forwards again—and again, and _again_ —grinding his cock on that thigh. _Kakashi's_  thigh. Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi the infamous copy ninja. Kakashi—his former Sensei—of which he was now dry humping, a needy-sounding whine spilling past his lips without his consent.  
  
A few years ago if anyone had told him he was going to end up in Kakashi's apartment, pinned against the wall, his dick so hard he thought it might explode, Naruto would've laughed directly in their face. The two had spent the late evening and well into the night together of what could be _considered_ a date, since alcohol was involved, but neither Kakashi or Naruto would address it as such.  
  
They weren't getting shit-faced drunk either, a couple glasses of wine each was nothing more than a small tease. The humorously flirtatious yet suggestive behavior that began quite a while back only seemed to increase. Now, it was like they _were_ drunk, not by liquor, but by pure _lust._ Kakashi had _finally_ agreed to properly talk about it with him instead of simply shrugging it off or leaving open-ended responses but..   
  
Naruto couldn't exactly call this ' _talking it out.'_  
  
"Kakashi—" He began, voice catching in his throat when that damned thigh pressed firmly against his aching groin.  
  
"Mm?" The copy-nin hummed, long, skilled fingers sneaking underneath Naruto's jumpsuit to feel his bare chest.  
  
Naruto shivered at the feel of Kakashi's warm hands on his skin, gasping once his nipples were grazed across then abruptly pinched.   
  
"This— _hnf._ This isn't.. t-talking."  
  
"There's a saying," Kakashi began, briefly drawing back to slip his vest off his shoulders. Naruto felt his hips jump when the silver haired ninja's thigh shifted down and something very  _large_ and very  _hard_ brushed his own erection. "Actions speak louder than words."   
  
Naruto blamed the current lack of blood circulating to his brain for his disregard of common sense. All he knew is that his cock couldn't take much more of this, the throbbing pressure in his crotch drove him on the brinks of insanity. His ears barely registered Kakashi's whine when his hands flung forwards, promptly tearing the tight black material that covered the copy-nin's upper body.  
  
"I don't have many of those left—" Kakashi nearly pouted, his sentence short-lived as Naruto then pushed forwards.  
  
He practically knocked the older man over in his quick, hurried steps to the bed, landing as many kisses as he could on a pale neck in that short distance. As the back of Kakashi's legs hit the mattress, Naruto peeled off his jumpsuit top, thankful for his baggy clothes being easy to slip right off. When he furiously kicked away his orange sweatpants that had gotten caught on one ankle, deep blues widened to see an already fully naked Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed, humor written all over his perfect, _perfect_ face.  
  
Naruto's eyes immediately darted down between the copy-nin's legs, his heartbeat subtly increasing while blatantly staring at that sizable cock. _Well fuck._ Somewhere in the back of his mind he had always imagined Kakashi being one to sport a huge.. _Ahem._ Mid-teenage years Naruto always blushed madly from thinking of his former Sensei in such a manner, but now, seeing it for real _and_ up close, it was just..   
  
_There._  
  
He blinked. Then blinked again. Naruto wasn't quite sure how long he had stared, but when his gaze lifted to meet that single grey eye, slightly crinkled upwards in what seemed to be the beginnings of a smirk, he then realized his mouth was open. Naruto clamped his jaws shut and swallowed the excess saliva his mouth had accumulated. Was he really almost _drooling_ while staring at Kakashi's dick? Sheesh.  
  
Strong hands then reached forwards and snagged the sides of his boxers, pulling the fabric down his thighs. Naruto hissed as the tip of his cock caught on the elastic, sending a spark of pleasure through his groin. It was now Kakashi's turn to stare. Naruto gulped once taking in the silver haired ninja's features; a thoughtful yet deviant expression, almost how Kakashi looked after reading one of his Icha Icha books, only _worse._ More wicked. More dirty. More perverted. More _sinful._  
  
"I knew it." The copy-nin voiced after a moment.  
  
"Knew w-what?" Naruto stammered, his heart pounding.  
  
"Mm." Kakashi smiled, and pale fingers curled around Naruto's cock. "This." The silver haired man then _squeezed._  
  
Naruto's knees all but gave out, a ragged groan fleeing from his mouth. Wait. But that meant Kakashi had—  _oh fuck yes—_ had also thought about his— _Hnnfg._ That hand began moving slowly up the girth, twisting slightly once reaching the head only to slide back down and repeat. Naruto's whisker scarred cheeks turned a red color once coming into realization his former Sensei at one point in time was thinking about _this_ — about _him_ — about his— ahem.  
  
"You're such a goddamn pervert." Naruto breathed, hardly registering Kakashi's low chuckle when a finger ghosted over the slit, smudging the dribble of precum.  
  
That same hand then moved away, and Naruto didn't get a chance to whine at the loss of contact before he was suddenly being dragged down. His gasp was cut off by Kakashi's mouth covering his own once more, stealing all air from his lungs. Pressed flush against that solid body, his hips instinctively ground down. A tingle rushed up Naruto's spine at the velvety feel of the copy-nin's cock on his own, no fabric left to separate their bare skin.  
  
Kakashi's hands were everywhere— on his chest, messing up his already disheveled blond hair, gliding down his back to grope his ass— practically anywhere they could reach. Naruto's mouth trailed wet kisses and small nips along the copy-nin's slender neck and down to the defined hollow dips of his collar bones. His forearms framed Kakashi's head, feeling it snap to the side when he landed a particularly hard bite on that pale flesh.  
  
Naruto reveled in the wonderful sight of Kakashi underneath him— squirming, bucking up, panting, _growling_ out cusses underneath his breath. He had to cease the erratic movements of his hips in fear of finishing off too soon once the delightful tingles began burning profoundly at his core and caused him to tense in anticipation. Naruto, regretfully, sat himself up on his knees, panting a moment before speaking up.   
  
"Where's your-"   
  
"Second drawer to the right." Kakashi answered before he finished his sentence, rolling out from underneath him to begin moving some pillows and blankets to the other side of the room— probably because he didn't want to make a mess. Smart.  
  
Naruto clambered off the soft mattress, opening the second wooden drawer as told to retrieve the lube. He paused with his hand in the air, blinking down in confusion. Next to a couple small bottles of lube were _other_ items. It took Naruto's brain a couple seconds for it to click before those bright sapphires widened. Those were.. Kakashi had.. But that meant..  
  
_Woah._  
  
Kakashi _bottomed?_ Never in his vivid imagination did Naruto see the copy-nin actually receiving, it had always been himself in such a position. Plus, Kakashi seemed like a primary top kinda guy, especially with how big his— _Ahem._ Naruto grabbed one of the few dildos, holding the item up while feeling his face shift uncontrollably as a wide grin spread his lips.  
  
He turned around, met with a single wide grey eye as Kakashi stood on the other side of the bed staring directly at him. Naruto's grin widened, his cheekbones almost hurting. Even from this distance, there was no mistaking the heavy blush that covered almost the entirety of Kakashi's face— his pale skin was not at all kind to hiding it. Oh my. Was that the cool and composed Kakashi Hatake, infamous copy-ninja of Konoha, _flustered?_  
  
"So," Naruto began, inspecting the dildo with over-curiosity before waving it around in the air casually, watching the silver haired man's eye snap to the toy and back at his own repeatedly. "Should I fuck you with this first?"   
  
"I-"  
  
"Or perhaps the orange one. It's smaller, but it's my favorite color." Naruto continued, delight swarming through his body and going straight to his dick at Kakashi's nearly alarmed expression.  
  
"You-"   
  
"Y'know," Naruto interrupted once again, slapping the indecent item against his hand as he looked off in the distance dramatically. "All this time I was mentally preparing myself to be impaled on—" He briefly glanced down at Kakashi's crotch. "— _that._ I never would've guessed you took cock, but the more I think about it, the more I _love_ it."  
  
For the first time, it seemed Kakashi was at a loss for words. Naruto, for the life of him, couldn't figure out this new excitement that tingled his nerves. Kakashi had always been so domineering, so level-headed, so _in control_ with _everything_  that seeing the silver haired man get rendered silent by sheer embarrassment that was borderline shame was absolutely marvelous in many ways.  
  
Naruto had found a weak point, a breach, a crack in that oh-so-cool exterior, and he intended to make that tiny crack a gaping hole— in more ways than one. _Ahem._ He found himself mischievously grinning while grabbing a vibrator and a bottle of lube from the drawer before closing it shut with his knee. Naruto dropped the three items on the bed, peering at the jounin who still remained in the same spot like a statue.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He was a tad surprised at how authoritative his voice suddenly became. Naruto wasn't one to think too much on the whole 'dominance and submission' thing, but from the way Kakashi almost _instantly_ crawled onto the mattress towards him had a sudden spike of arousal mixed with satisfaction lurch his gut. Thrilled, Naruto decided to try again. Though, he _did_ momentarily keep his distance lest the copy-nin's almost trance-like state vanish.  
  
"Lay on your back with your head towards me."  
  
This time, Kakashi did take a small pause, however he soon began shifting on the bed. With hungry eyes, Naruto watched the copy-nin's long limbs gracefully stretch out to their full extent, splayed out on almost the entirety of the bed. He licked his lips while dragging his gaze across the expanse of that slender yet solid, battle-scarred body, fighting the urge to leap on his former Sensei like a madman.  
  
Kakashi peered up at him awaiting from his upside down position, cheeks still painted a faint shade of red though his bi-colored eyes— which were now both visible since his headband slid upwards on his forehead— were cloudy with a dark, lustful passion. Naruto grabbed the small tube, squeezing some onto his fingers before tossing it back onto the bed. He leaned forwards over the older man, his hand wafting past Kakashi's erection which lay heavy against his stomach, tracing his slick digit around the puckered entrance before pushing slowly inside.  
  
Naruto grit his teeth together when Kakashi clamped down on his middle finger once he worked it to the last knuckle. Searing heat enveloped his finger, and Naruto almost couldn't wait to know how that was going to feel once he was balls-deep in that tight ass. Naruto curled his finger, beginning to work it inside of the jounin while vaguely aware of his breath coming out shaky, the entire situation still so unreal.  
  
The copy-nin made a small noise resembling a whine, and Naruto couldn't figure out if it was because he began moving his finger— or the fact that his cock was inches away from Kakashi's face yet the man made no move towards it.  
  
"You know you want to suck me. I bet you've imagined it before, haven't you?"  
  
Naruto then added a second finger, and Kakashi's hips slightly bucked in response followed by a gasp. He turned his head to peer at the copy-nin who's blush had returned tenfold, traveling nearly down to his chest. Kakashi made another small noise, his tongue swiping across his lips before he groaned lowly.   
  
"Hmm? I can't hear you." Naruto teased, shifting and scissoring his fingers apart, earning another gravelly sound from the jounin. "Do you like the thought of my cock down your throat?"  
  
"Ngh. Yes-" Kakashi breathed, causing Naruto to shutter as he felt the man's warm breath ghost over his length.  
  
"Then _suck_."  
  
Not a moment later, a hot, welcoming mouth closed around his cock and Naruto let out a strangled noise. Kakashi's tongue rolled against the underside of his shaft as he took in more of the length. Naruto closed his teeth down on his lower lip, watching the jounin slightly struggle to take in all of his dick. The angle was damned perfect. Kakashi on his back, head tilted barely off the edge of the bed as he sucked him off from his upside down position, hips rocking against Naruto's fingers while the younger of the two fucked his beautiful face.  
  
Naruto removed his fingers, reaching for the tube of lube again but also snagged the vibrator. He coated the purple colored toy in a decent amount of the lube before disregarding the small bottle, bringing the item up towards Kakashi's prepped entrance. The copy-nin's hips briefly twitched as there was something new poking at his ass— something _larger_ than Naruto's fingers.  
  
Delicious vibrations were sent through his groin as Kakashi moaned around his dick when Naruto eased the toy further into that tight heat. Once the item was fully inside— which didn't take long considering it wasn't very big— Naruto flicked the little switch at the end, the hum of the vibrator stirring to live and filling the room with its noise. Immediately Kakashi writhed, almost choking himself on his cock as he quickly let the length slide past his lips to release a broken moan.  
  
"Mm. You like that?" Naruto questioned almost tauntingly.   
  
"Uhf— _hah_.. uh-huh." The copy-nin panted, one hand still fastened firmly around the base of Naruto's erection before bringing the member back to his kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Kakashi sucked him vigorously; needy, sloppy, and downright shameless like a wanton whore. Though, the blush on his pale features did not cease, in fact it seemed to only darken. Thin trails of drool dribbled from the corners of the jounin's mouth and began trailing down his chin and defined jawline. Naruto took one of his thumbs and wiped it away, peering down at those multicolored eyes which were only open a sliver as Kakashi's head bobbed.  
  
"How does it feel? Have— _hng.._ Having your ass toyed with and face fucked by your former student. Judging from this.." Naruto paused, reaching forwards to close one fist around the silver haired ninja's straining erection, the tip glistening with a line of precum. He could swear he felt the vibrations from the toy all the way up through Kakashi's cock which twitched in his hand. "You're loving every minute of it, aren't you."  
  
_"Mmph."_ Kakashi's muffled moan sent another wave of gratifying sensations through his body. The copy-nin's toned pale thighs trembled, opening and closing, back arching from the bed, squirming around while making little noises in the back of his throat. By the gods. Naruto didn't know if he would ever witness anything more erotic in his entire life. His free hand grazed across the man's neck, feeling his Adam's apple jounce as he deep-throated his cock.  
  
Naruto fought off those flames of pure ecstasy crackling within his abdominal, threatening to take control of his entire body. He gradually rocked his hips forwards, letting out a shaky breath as Kakashi's warm throat muscles constricted around his cock.  
  
"Nghf, you look— _ah_ — so good like this." He groaned.  
  
Kakashi tensed, beginning to strain against him and Naruto pulled back, not wanting to choke the other man. The silver haired ninja then turned his head away, releasing his dick for a second time to take in a few loud gasps of hair. Naruto was disappointed at the loss of contact, but it was made up by watching Kakashi completely fall apart right before his eyes.  
  
"I'm gon-" The jounin's words became scrambled as his body then seized, fisting the sheets with large hands. A long, low groan spilled past Kakashi's lips, his hips bucking upwards as streams of thick white fluid shot from his practically untouched cock onto his muscular abdomen and chest. Kakashi let out what sounded like a whimper as his thighs squeezed together, the vibrator relentless against his prostate.  
  
A tiny smirk was brought to Naruto's lips as he watched Kakashi's eyes widen, abruptly sitting up to nearly yank the toy from his ass— _ow?_ — then flick the switch off, breathing uneven and heavily for a long time.  
  
"Adorable." Naruto commented, his smirk widening into a toothy grin once Kakashi shot him a glare.  
  
He _almost_ looked away, once peering at the man's exposed sharingan. Even though Kakashi wasn't too keen on using genjutsu, the last thing Naruto wanted was to end up naked and horny, wandering the streets while out of his fucking mind because the jounin seemed like the type to do such a cruel thing.  
  
"You're still hard." He added, sapphires flicking down toward's Kakashi's lap which still sported a nice erection despite his orgasm minutes ago.  
  
When he peered back up to those handsome features, Naruto was surprised to see Kakashi was no longer looking at him, but instead off to the side while his fingers tangled and untangled themselves in the navy blue sheets. If he didn't know any better, the copy-nin was currently displaying what could be considered as _bashfulness._ Naruto all but giggled, walking forwards a step to crawl on the bed next to the man.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you now."  
  
He had planned on doing a bit more teasing and playing around with Kakashi's other dildo's, but by now his cock was basically screaming at him. Naruto couldn't wait any longer, he wanted— _needed_ — to have Kakashi. Now. The silver haired man's head snapped in his direction, but it was all too late as Naruto clambered over him. Kakashi offered absolutely no resistance whatsoever.   
  
Naruto positioned Kakashi's legs on either side of him, scooting forwards and placing one hand on a sharp hipbone while his other grabbed the base of his cock— which was still thoroughly lubricated from Kakashi's mouth— aligning the tip with the jounin's prepped, slick entrance. He stayed still, feeling the bottom of the copy-nin's thighs twitch against the top of his own. Naruto still didn't move. Even with his dick unbearably hard and all their prior ministrations, he wanted to give Kakashi one last tease.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked.   
  
The jounin's voice was low and calm, but even Naruto could detect just how shattered the man's composure was. Peering down at him, Kakashi's headband was nowhere to be found, thick silver tresses splayed out behind his skull while his broad, battle-scarred chest heaved with each deep breath he took. The silver haired man's long fingers were still fastened tightly on the sheets, pulling the fabric in two large clumps underneath his hands while his eyes— which were quite wide— flicked from their crotch's to Naruto's own gaze repeatedly.   
  
"Say it." Naruto smirked.  
  
"No." Kakashi rumbled defiantly.   
  
Naruto pushed half the tip in for a fraction of a second before slipping it right back out, evoking a broken gasp from the man below him.   
  
"Say it." He repeated, ignoring the tingles racing up his spine at that simple action.  
  
"No.." The jounin persisted, his voice beginning to fail him as it croaked pitifully.  
  
Naruto rubbed the head of his cock against the wet, puckered entrance. He pushed maybe an inch inside that unbelievable tightness which only clamped harder around him only to— regretfully— draw back out. He wouldn't start until Kakashi gave him what he wanted, though. Naruto knew this was the once in a lifetime opportunity to actually make Kakashi Hatake, infamous copy ninja, _beg_.  
  
"Y-you. You said you'd fuck me now." Kakashi's voice had taken on a higher octave, almost whining while his hips rocked upwards, trying to get more of that cock inside of him.  
  
"And I will. Just as soon as you say it." Naruto replied smoothly, smiling like a maniac when a conflicted, almost mortified expression crossed the jounin's features.  
  
He stopped all movements, and the clock started. Seconds of defiant staring, neither of the two willing to cave in, though if Kakashi's trembling thighs and twitching hips were any indication— Naruto was winning. Not by much, though. His smirk was substitute for biting his lip, or groaning aloud. He was also nearing breaking point. He had tested his luck many times today, and it finally seemed to run out.  
  
Just when Naruto was about to call quits on the whole teasing act and actually get down to business, Kakashi practically hollered in his face.  
  
" _Please_ damn it! Damn you! God— just _fuck_ me already! I want to feel you, feel your cock inside of me, make me cum all over myself again— so fucking fuck m— _aah!"_  
  
An electrifying wave spread throughout Naruto's body once fully sheathed inside the jounin. _Fuck._ Perfect, delicious heat encased every inch of his cock, Kakashi's inner muscles spasmed around his girth which had plunged abruptly inside during his yelling, cutting the man's words short. Coarse blonde hairs brushed against the copy nin's ass, holding _there_ — so goddamned _deep_ — nngh.  
  
Naruto began at a relentless pace, too worked up to move any slower. He grunted with each shove of his hips, barrages of thrusts impacting the man beneath him with audible slaps while the hand positioned at Kakashi's hip tightened, sure to leave fingerprint bruises behind on that pale flesh. Kakashi half-moaned half-screamed along with some other weird noises leaving his mouth that sounded foreign to Naruto's ears.  
  
"Unf— _ooh_ — ah! Y-yes! Fuck, hah, nnnf, rig-right— _there!"_  
  
Kakashi's body shuttered underneath his, toned thighs squeezing around his lower half while long legs wrapped around his back, hooking themselves by the ankle. One of the copy nin's hands had grabbed one of his forearms, the grip painful although Naruto was too lost in a world of so many sensations he hardly registered it at all. He struck that bundle of nerves repeatedly, rendering the silver haired man's physique out of control.  
  
Heavy pant's left Naruto's mouth, his rapid heartbeat pounding so loudly in his ears that all other sounds seemed distant. There was a faint stinging feeling on his back, and it took him a moment to realize it was Kakashi's dull nails raking against his skin. Naruto was too busy staring down at where they were connected— where he was _inside_ of the copy-nin, of his former Sensei, of Kakashi Hatake.  
  
Naruto's pupils dilated as he watched his cock aesthetically glide in and out of that perfect ass that felt _so good_. His eyes soon flicked up to look at Kakashi who's face was twisted in absolute pleasure; one eye screwed shut, the other nearly closed as well, his mouth hanging ajar while countless cuss words and other nonsense phrases flew past his lips at rapid speed, just short of gibberish.   
  
"Aah— Nar-Narut- _hhnng,_ I'm gonna c-cum again—"  
  
At the statement, his hips seemed to speed up their already erratic pace. Low moans worked their way from the back of Naruto's throat and exited his mouth in the form of breathless noises, but the sounds were completely drowned out by Kakashi's loudness, his head snapping from side to side. Naruto's hips stuttered when that hot, tightness suddenly clenched down on his cock and the jounin came for a second time.  
  
Kakashi's torso was once again painted in his own substance, his legs soon drooping from their wrapped position on his back as his arms went slack. The other man's body still involuntarily tremored despite his jelly-like, post orgasmic state. Naruto didn't even know how close he was himself until his own climax then abruptly hit him like a brick wall. Wave after wave of ecstasy had a tan body crumpling over atop Kakashi's, gasping as his cock throbbed inside of that sinful, wonderful heat which nearly made him lightheaded.   
  
Sweaty skin against sweaty skin, toned chests pressed flush, a powerful heartbeat thrumming next to his, quick and heavy breaths mingling with his own. Naruto's cheekbones hurt again, and he finally realized he was grinning widely after coming down from his high. Had his face been like that the entire time?  
  
"Wipe that look off your face." Kakashi grumbled, his voice deeper than usual.  
  
"Sorry, it's hard to keep a straight face when you find out your former Sensei is a total cock-whore."  
  
Naruto laughed when the silver haired ninja gave him a glare, his cackles dying down once noticing the man was laying completely still all of a sudden, both of his eyes now closed.   
  
"Oh come on 'Kashi. I was just kidding."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know you liked it too much to be mad."   
  
More silence.   
  
Naruto frowned, craning his neck down to have his features inches away from Kakashi's, arching a golden brow in confusion. Taking a quick look, it would seem the other man had randomly fallen asleep, had it not been for the subtle twitching at one corner of his lip that twisted upwards into a crooked, almost mischievous smirk.   
  
"Uhh. What are you—"  
  
Kakashi's left eye then flashed open.   
  
_"Sharingan!"_  
  
God damn it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY  
> Wow holy hell, sorry it took so fucking long. This is exactly why I only did 4 requests at a time lol i just take for-fucking-ever. Anyways sorry once again for the wait, but this was fun to write. c; 
> 
> It ended up being kinda Naruto's POV along with perhaps a bit more kink and dominance than firsthand planned though-  
> whoops haha.
> 
> As always, let me know what ya think!


	5. Prompt Request 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Naruto/Kakashi
> 
> Prompt Credit: AnimeUzumaki7
> 
> Rating: Teen

  
"Hey, hey. Slow down."  
  
Enormous blue eyes peered up at Kakashi from across the little table, tan cheeks stuffed to the brim full of ramen. The older of the two couldn't help but chuckle. Kakashi had made it a regular thing to bring a bowl of ramen whenever he got the chance to visit Naruto at the orphanage. Even though the noodles were cold by the time Kakashi arrived, Naruto always wolfed it down within seconds without complaint.   
  
"But its good—" Naruto's muffled voice said in complaint.   
  
"You're going to choke."   
  
"Am not." The blond crossed his arms, looking very much like a chipmunk with his face full.  
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes playfully but didn't argue further. The nineteen year old learned his lesson on trying to argue with Naruto, he was just too damn stubborn. When the other remained silent, Naruto giggled and finished gobbling down the rest of his favorite food, grinning happily once the bowl was empty. Grey eyes slowly blinked at him, scrutinizing, assessing, contemplating.  
  
"Are they feeding you enough?"  
  
Naruto's grin eventually faded and his shoulders slouched. He knew that look. Kakashi was going into serious-mode now. He missed having his best friend around here, it got very lonely at times. It was awesome when Kakashi visited, Naruto was always overjoyed to see the older individual he had created an inseparable bond with. But, it sucked when Kakashi would do _this_ —  
  
"Yes, they are. And don't start looking at me like that again." Naruto sighed, leaning forward while resting his chin on one hand propped up on the little table.  
  
"Like what?" Kakashi asked, dumbly, Naruto thought.  
  
"That." He pointed a finger towards the silver haired man's features. "All frowny and sad and stuff. It's not your fault you're three years older and I'm still stuck here, don't take pity on me."   
  
"It's not that.." Kakashi looked away briefly before returning his gaze on him. "Naruto.. I—"  
  
"Alright, times up you two."  
  
Both Naruto and Kakashi glanced up at the security guard who pointed to the clock. Their fifteen minute visit session was already over. Naruto's heart sank in his chest, he didn't want Kakashi to leave yet. Kakashi's mouth clamped shut and he sighed through his nose. Yet _another_ interruption, and he was going to tell Naruto this time. He _really_ was.

The two stood up from the table, Kakashi grabbed the empty bowl with one hand while looking down at his shorter companion.  
  
"Hey." Naruto smiled, reaching forwards to wrap his arms around Kakashi's torso in a tight hug. "Until next time. And bring two servings of ramen."  
  
"Okay." Kakashi chuckled, hugging his best friend back while ignoring the wrenching feeling in his chest. It always happened, when he had to depart, even if he would see Naruto the same time next week, it felt like years.  
  
Naruto waved while watching Kakashi walk off with the security guard, his smile lingering long after that silver head of hair disappeared behind the door.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Naruto tossed and turned in his small bed, restless as ever. He couldn't fall asleep for the life of him. Normally, after Kakashi's visits he was put in a good mood, and sleep came easily with pleasant dreams of him and his best friend living the way _they_ wanted to, with no rules, no stupid orphanages to bind them down. Now, though, he couldn't close his eyes for more than ten seconds.  
  
He sat up, looking around the dark room which contained a bunch of other beds neatly lined up in rows, other orphan boys fast asleep. Naruto peered over at the clock on the wall, squinting to read the numbers. He sighed once he realized it was almost two in the morning. Naruto flipped the blankets, swinging his legs over the bed and shivered once his feet hit the cold wooden floor.  
  
Padding silently across the room, he stopped at the window and looked out into the darkness. Naruto's legs shifted, the urge to run always hit him when he stared out of the window. Just looking at the acres of valley's and hillsides in the distance made him feel an almost animal-like instinct to dash. Sprint, and nothing could stop him. Like a machine, a powerful racehorse on the track, instead of running in circles he'd be running to freedom.   
  
Naruto sighed again, but the noise got caught in his throat in a choked gasp when suddenly another face appeared on the other side of the window. And it wasn't his own reflection. It was like something out of a horror film. Dark, foggy window, he's the only one awake, a silhouette randomly appearing. Wait a minute— they were three stories in the air!   
  
Eyes as wide as moons, Naruto nearly screamed until he got a better look at the face. Pale features.. dark grey eyes.. silver hair.. Kakashi! Hold on, why was Kakashi here? Better yet, how in the hell was he looking at him through the window over thirty feet in the air? Naruto stepped closer to the window in disbelief, watching Kakashi make frantic hand gestures over towards something.  
  
"What?" Naruto mouthed quietly, unable to speak normally in fear he might wake up one of the other boys.  
  
Kakashi placed a finger on the window, pointing behind him repeatedly. "T. H. E. R. E." The silver haired man mouthed slowly.   
  
Naruto turned around, beginning to walk to where Kakashi was pointing. It took a little while, like a piss poor game of charades mixed with hot-and-cold, but eventually Kakashi nodded eagerly once he reached his little dresser.   
  
"What?" Naruto mouthed again, confused.   
  
Kakashi made a weird dipping motion with his hand, and he frowned. What the heck? There was nothing on his dresser but a tiny book and a lamp. What could possibly be— _oh._ Naruto reached underneath it, alarmed to feel something cold and hard, like metal. He pulled on the object, which was duct tapped to the bottom of his tiny nightstand. It was a screwdriver. How did that get there?  
  
Naruto blinked a few times, looking at the object and made his way back to the window where Kakashi was smiling and pointing down. He looked at the metal bars on the window, then the screwdriver. _Oh._ Naruto looked behind him, his heart beginning to pound and hands shaking with adrenaline as one-by-one he quietly and carefully unscrewed the bottom half of the window's bars. This was _dangerous_ — but also so exciting!   
  
When the bottom half of the bars was finally unscrewed, Naruto set the items silently on the floor before pulling it upwards. He froze once the metal creaked, snapping his head to the side to see if anyone had woken up. A couple boy's stirred, but it looked like he was safe. Exhaling a quiet breath of relief, Naruto continued to slowly left the metal until he was able to open the window with his other hand, and Kakashi slipped inside.   
  
The silver haired man helped Naruto quietly put the metal back in place before Naruto turned and hugged Kakashi tightly, pressing his face in the taller individual's chest.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered against Kakashi's torso, his voice shaking with fear and happiness.  
  
"I had to come and see you." Kakashi answered, resting his chin on top of his head. In other circumstances, Naruto would've complained he felt short but for now he allowed it.  
  
"How did you even get up here?"  
  
"I climbed."   
  
Naruto's eyes got huge and he peered up into Kakashi's pale features. "Well fuck, okay then. My best friend is a ninja. What else to know?" He said softly, keeping his voice low.  
  
Kakashi chuckled quietly, giving him a small squeeze before stepping back out of the embrace much to Naruto's disappointment.   
  
"Wait a second. How did you know I was going to be here? I mean, at the window, awake, at this _exact_ time?"   
  
"I didn't... I just.. I don't even know. For some reason I couldn't sleep, and something told me to come here. Next visit I was going to tell you. I put the screwdriver there two visits ago during my bathroom break. You complained I used over half the visit time taking a shit when in reality I was planting the screwdriver there. We're going to escape. I'm keeping my word— our promise."  
  
Naruto gaped at Kakashi, his mouth open. "You mean.. we're actually getting out of here? Together?"   
  
Kakashi smiled, stepping forwards. "Yes. Just like we said we would."   
  
Grinning, an unknown warm feeling spread throughout his body as he followed Kakashi to the window. The other man grabbed the screwdriver, carefully and quietly reopening the metal pane while climbing halfway out. "Okay, now I know exactly where the cameras can and can't see. The lights are timed too, so you're going to have to follow _exactly_ everything I say and do, otherwise we're going to get caught."  
  
Naruto peered out the window, his eyes flicking around and pupils dilating as he stared down at the pavement below. His heart pounded in his ears, hands trembling and jaw tightening. Fear rattled every nerve in his body, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. He silently gasped as suddenly a large, warm hand was placed on top of his. Naruto's eyes snapped to Kakashi, peering at wondrous dark grey's.   
  
"Hey. It's going to be fine. Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Naruto stared at the other for a long time, his eyes moving down to the ground and back up a few times. He forced in a deep breath, letting the air out through his nostrils. Naruto intertwined his fingers with Kakashi's, stepping fully out of the window to lean on the ledge next to the other.   
  
"Idiot, of course I do. I love you."  
  
Kakashi's eyes briefly widened, then there was a warm smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The hand in his tightened, and Kakashi leaned forwards to peck him on the cheek before rising to guide him down to the next cement level of where they could step. Naruto followed after Kakashi as his hand was gently tugged in the direction, his heart fluttering and a heavy blush on his face. He was still shaking— but no longer with fear.  
  
They would finally be free.  
  
 _Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again holy balls that took forever. Pls forgive I sorry this one turned out super short  
> Butttttttttttttt, what a nice little cute end game after all that hardcore smut ahaha.
> 
> Anywayssssssssss, ya'll know what dis mean, requests are back open, aye!  
> I'm closing the Kaka/Naru section however, lol, written enough of them two for now.
> 
> Review first chapter again for more changes and new prompts/requests!


	6. Prompt Request 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Naruto/Itachi
> 
> Prompt Credit: blueicequeen
> 
> Rating: Teen

  
"Ow—hey! What was that for?"  
  
Naruto frowned over at his bastard of a best friend, Sasuke, his deep blue eyes squinting while he rubbed his arm. His arm—that Sasuke happened to just punch three seconds ago.  
  
"Moron, pay attention." Sasuke sneered, gesturing towards the other side of the room with a tilt of his head.  
  
Standing next to the kitchen sink was Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, also accompanied by Kushina. The two always seemed to be together, much like Naruto and Sasuke, except their mom's didn't get into petty arguments and engage in sparring that could be classified as particularly brutal in some cases. Both Fugaku and Minato were busy with their duties, which led to the decision of the two women teaming up and cooking dinner for them all.  
  
This happened at least a handful of times during the month. Kushina and Mikoto claimed everyone needed some quality bonding time, which was something Naruto had no problem with anyways and quite enjoyed these little get-togethers. It was Sasuke and his antisocial, arrogant self that needed the bonding skills. Naruto shot another glare at the duck-butt haired teenager. Of course, he couldn't complain too much. The double-family dinners usually meant a certain _someone_ was present.  
  
That is, when Itachi wasn't occupied with whatever it was he did—presumably something with ANBU, Naruto wasn't too sure. He was important, that much was certain. Naruto tried his absolute hardest to act casual when Itachi was around, but that was rather difficult considering he had a major crush on his best friends older brother. Really. What good would come out of that? He should've known it was a mistake to confess to Sasuke after a long time, now Naruto never heard the end of the ruthless teasing.  
  
Luckily Sasuke didn't seem too distraught over it. In fact, he hardly reacted at all, except for that creepy ass smirk that still haunted some of Naruto's nightmares to this very day.  
  
"I _said,_ you helped yourself to three servings, now you can help with the dishes young man." Kushina ordered, pointing a finger at her son.  
  
"Yes mom." Naruto sighed, scooting his chair back while sticking out his tongue at Sasuke who snickered at him. Ignoring the youngest Uchiha's middle finger tossed in his direction, Naruto began scrubbing the dishes in the sudsy water quickly, eager to get out of the house and go to the ramen shop. Ichiraku's ramen was in the process of relocating to a bigger, better building in a more suitable area of the village, so naturally he volunteered to help. It was the least Naruto could do, after all old man Teuchi always gave him free servings, claiming Naruto was his number one customer.   
  
Which he was, obviously. He took great pride in that title too.  
  
"Okay mom, gotta go! I'll be home later!" He shouted, sprinting for the door only to have the back of his shirt tugged on by Sasuke's mom before he could zoom out of the kitchen. Damn Uchiha and their fast reflexes.  
  
"Hold on there." Mikoto chuckled, reaching for a bag on the counter. "You're passing by the training grounds anyways, give this to Itachi for me, will you? It's a serving of dinner since he couldn't join us today. I'll be taking some to Fugaku and Minato later."  
  
"Uhm." Naruto blinked a moment, taking the paper bag from the dark-haired woman. He was about to protest why Sasuke couldn't do it instead, but he didn't want to come off as rude, especially since his mother was giving him that _look._ "Of course." Naruto strained a forced smile, holding the bag of food which was still warm to his chest.  
  
  


* * *

   
  
  
"Shisui-san." Itachi dipped his head respectfully, "It was a pleasure training with you as always. I do apologize if I've made you late."   
  
"Nonsense." The older Uchiha chuckled lightly, papping him on the shoulder while giving it a small squeeze. "Nothing like catching up with a good friend. It was an excellent workout, how does Thursday evening sound for another round?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Perfect." Shisui smiled. "I'll see you later, Itachi."    
  
With a wave over his shoulder, Shisui was jumping off into the trees and disappearing from sight. Itachi watched a few leaves on the tree descend to the grass before turning around and taking his leave. He took his time walking through the field while admiring the beautiful scenery, movements rather stiff although to the common eye he appeared perfectly fine. Shisui, his father, and only a handful of other Shinobi were capable enough to train Itachi so that he was physically sore afterwards. Others were merely a warm-up. Perks of being a prodigy, he supposed.  
  
As he neared the exit of the training grounds, Itachi was mildly surprised to see a flash of golden hair moving on the other side of the fence. What could the Hokage be doing out here? Of course, it wasn't that unusual for Minato to occasionally stroll around the village. The man thought it was nice to interact with the Leaf's people like another human being instead of being cooped up in his office all of the time. A kind soul indeed, Itachi held high respects and admiration for the Yellow Flash of the Leaf.   
  
But, it seemed the eldest Uchiha brother was taken aback once again as the person who turned the corner wasn't the Hokage, but in fact, his only child.   
  
"Naruto." Itachi addressed, his voice neutral.  
  
"H-hey." The younger of the two stuttered, offering up a small smile.   
  
His dark eyes flicked down to see Naruto cradling a bag against his upper body as if it were a fragile baby or something. Itachi could smell the food through the bag and instantly recognized the cooking.  
  
"Is that for me?"   
  
Naruto looked confused for a moment, as if he forgot he was holding the bag of food in the first place. "Yeah!" The blond all but shouted, then appeared a bit sheepish for his sudden outburst. He held the bag out in one hand towards him. "Uhh, Mikoto told me to give this to you. So. Erm. Here."  
  
Itachi took the bag, his fingers accidentally brushing Naruto's. The younger man's hand twitched before he snatched it away like he had touched fire. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. Naruto was avoiding eye contact, seemingly focusing on the ground while he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. Itachi realized, his eyes had to drift slightly upwards to watch the action. Since when had his baby brother's baby best friend gotten taller than him?   
  
Come to think, Sasuke turned eighteen not too long ago, and Naruto's birthday wasn't far behind. It seemed like yesterday when he was babysitting the hyperactive and bickering toddlers. Now though.. Itachi's gaze breifly flicked up Naruto's form from head to toe, taking in his hight, his build, his features—which had lost that somewhat chubby-cheeked babyface appeal and became more defined, more masculine.  
  
_Nice,_ Itachi's brain summed up.  
  
"That was very kind of you. I appreciate it." He smiled warmly.  
  
Those enormous blue eyes snapped to his own, and Naruto's whisker marked cheeks turned a red hue. "Oh, ya'know, it was nothing." The blond chuckled once, rubbing the back of his neck while grinning. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."   
  
"Thursday same time?"  
  
Naruto stared at him for a few moments with his mouth open, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Ye-yeah!" If physically possible, his grin widened, those pearly white slightly elongated canines put on full display. "See ya Thursday!" The blond shouted, and then he was dashing down the street, hopping on the rooftops, grin never leaving his features. Itachi watched him go, his head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
_Very nice indeed._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Ughhh." Naruto slammed his head down on the table, groaning out another miserable noise. "I totally made a fool of myself. I kept stuttering like Hinata used to damn it! Uh, no offense there Hinata." He added quickly, turning to face the shy girl sitting next to him who shook her head and giggled subtly.   
  
"At least you actually got a sentence out this time." Kiba shrugged one shoulder, popping a potato chip into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and you're meeting him again Thursday, so why not just ask him out?" Sakura suggested, crossing her legs and leaning back on the couch.   
  
"No way!" Naruto blurted loudly.  
  
"Keep it down, the neighbors don't like noise past eight." Shikamaru said in a monotone voice from where he was sitting across the room watching television.  
  
"Well why not?" Tenten frowned.  
  
"That's.. I dunno." Naruto murmured, swirling around his milk in a glass idly. "Itachi's all polite and friendly and proper and amazing.. and I'm just.."   
  
"Loud, obnoxious, hyper, idiotic." Neji offered matter-of-factly, earning an elbow to the side from his cousin Hinata.   
  
"Yeah, that." Naruto barked out a laugh along with the rest of the group.  
  
"Since when were you one to ever back away from a challenge?" Kiba said through a mouthful of his snack.  
  
"It's different." He retorted stubbornly, crossing his arms.  
  
"How so? Dude, you used to ask Sakura out straight-up like every other day." His friend pointed out, gesturing towards the bubblegum pink-haired girl with a tip of his skull.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's Sakura. This is Itachi." Naruto said.  
  
"Wow, _thanks_." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." He chuckled. Ino meanwhile was dying of laughter from the not-so-subtle insult towards her rival and friend.  
  
"You'd better make a move fast, otherwise before you know it you're gonna end up like Kakashi. Alone and reading porn in public." Tenten said.  
  
Naruto gasped exaggeratedly, his eyes wide. "Never!"   
  
"Then, if you're too afraid to confront your feelings as of right now, why not use the food-bringing opportunity to better prepare yourself?" Neji suggested obviously, his voice bored.  
  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, turning towards the Byakugan user curiously.  
  
Neji sighed, doing one of those dramatic hair-flip-across-the-shoulder things with one hand that Kiba and Naruto always made fun of for being super girly. "For instance. You can continue bringing Itachi food like you'd done today, and instead of leaving right away, stay, start upholding conversations, maybe eat with him. And then, when you're more comfortable with each others presence, do as Sakura and Tenten said and then ask him out."   
  
Naruto pondered the other's words for a minute before beaming with enthusiasm. "You're a genius, Neji!"   
  
The older Hyuuga only rolled his pale eyes in response, but it was clear he was flattered by the compliment.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Hey uh.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere besides Sasuke. "Do you know.. of.. maybe, some of Itachi's.. favorite snacks?"   
  
His best friend slowly turned, his pale face stoic as always. Naruto gulped audibly when Sasuke simply stared at him that way he always did when he said something particularly stupid. Then, out of nowhere, was that damned smirk. Twisting the younger Uchiha's lips in that terrifying fashion that promised all sorts of sinister things. Naruto almost shuttered. That creep.   
  
"Oh?" Sasuke said slyly, an elegant eyebrow arching upwards.  
  
"Don't even start." He growled, shoving at the other teenager who evaded him effortlessly.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke replied, his smirk still plastered on his bastardly face.  
  
"Look, you gonna tell me or not? I'm already running late." Naruto complained, glancing out of the window.   
  
"The stand that sells dango closes at seven." Sasuke stated nonchalantly resuming reading his book.   
  
Naruto's eyes brightened and he tossed his best friend a wide grin. "Thanks, I owe ya one!"   
  
"Hn."  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
Just as Neji told him, Naruto remained faithful in bringing Itachi late dinner after his training sessions a couple days out of the week. It became a part of his schedule, a routine almost. A very welcome one at that. At first, it was a little weird seeing Itachi all battered up and dirty sometimes, since he always appeared so damn perfect—but it wouldn't be considered training otherwise if the man didn't get an actual workout in, so that much he understood.  
  
The first couple of times, Naruto simply gave the man his food, exchanged a few words, then took his departure. Then those few words became sentences before finally assembling full-blown conversations. They had actually stood there and chatted for so long one time that Itachi's food started to get cold. As always, there was that giddy, butterfly-in-the-stomach feeling Naruto got when he first approached the eldest Uchiha.  
  
He simply enjoyed the other's presence so much, Neji's thoughtful idea escaped his mind the past couple of weeks. Just being there with Itachi, even for a small amount of time was enough to bring him great joy, so, naturally, what Itachi said next took Naruto by complete surprise.  
  
"Would you like to share?" Itachi offered, holding the bag up in his hand.   
  
"I..." Naruto, for once was rendered speechless.  
  
"You always bring a lot of food. There's enough for two." The older man explained simply.  
  
"I mean.. I don't want to intrude." Naruto began hesitantly.  
  
"Nonsense." Itachi shook his head before beckoning him to follow.  
  
He trailed the older Uchiha brother across the field where he then sat in a plush patch of grass next to a large weeping willow tree, the gentle breeze swaying the greenery. It was very peaceful, Naruto could see why Itachi liked to eat outside here.  
  
"Ah, thank you." Naruto blushed as Itachi handed him a pair of chopsticks when he took a seat next to him.  
  
"Any interesting missions lately?" Itachi asked after taking a bite of his vegetables.  
  
"Nah not really." He shrugged a single shoulder. "Dad's got me helping around the office lately. Hokage duties can really get  _boring_."   
  
There was the low sound of Itachi's chuckle, and then an elbow nudged his side. "Don't think like that. After all, you wish to be Hokage someday, do you not?"  
  
"Yeahhhh." Naruto breathed out a small laugh, poking at his food. "Probably gonna' be a while though, ya'know?"  
  
Itachi made some sort of thoughtful humming noise with his throat, as if agreeing. They ate quietly a little longer before Itachi spoke up again. "You'll make a fine leader for the Leaf one day."  
  
"You really think so?" He brightened, a bubbly feeling tingling his nerves.  
  
"Your hair isn't the only thing you inherited from your father."  
  
Naruto chuckled, running a hand through mentioned unruly blond locks shyly. "Heh, yeah, dad is a pretty awesome Hokage. I've got a lot to learn from him."   
  
"Naruto." Itachi sounded amused as he reached into the paper bag and pulled out the dango treats. "If you insist on feeding me these snacks all the time I will gain weight."  
  
"Psshht. Trust me, you're perfect."  
  
There was a small silence, and in horror, Naruto realized what he just said. "I meant—" His face reddened, oh sheesh he was going to die of embarrassment for this one. "Uh, you're nowhere near fat, I was just—"  
  
Itachi silenced him with a chuckle and nudge of his knee against his own, and only then did Naruto notice they seemed to have inched closer to one another in the past five minutes. Or, more specifically, Itachi apparently moved closer to him considering the fact that Naruto hadn't moved his butt since he sat down.  
  
"Here." Itachi's deep voice sounded, and Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the eldest Uchiha holding up a dango between two elegant pale fingers near his face.  
  
He wasn't sure why, but something about the proximity compelled him to take the treat from Itachi's hand with his mouth. And so he did. He was mindful not to bite the mans fingers when doing so, after chewing and swallowing he gave a grin. The dango's were good no doubt, but Naruto still loved ramen more. Itachi smiled again and licked his fingers free of the residue from the snack, the action gone seemingly unnoticed by the blond.  
  
"You've got a little.." Itachi made a gesture with his hand towards his mouth.   
  
"Huh?" Naruto's head tilted to the side.  
  
"Here."   
  
And then suddenly that beautifully handsome face was up close, those tear troughs pronouncing Itachi's pale features even more. His eyelashes were so dark and long, and his hair looked enticingly silky smooth, Naruto had the strong urge to touch it. His heartbeat was out of control and he all but stopped breathing when Itachi lifted a hand with a napkin and dabbed away some crumbs and sweet sauce which acquired at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Heh, thanks." Naruto smiled sheepishly.  
  
Itachi smiled back, and his dark eyes glittered with amusement along with another emotion Naruto couldn't quite catch. "It seems I've kept you from your friends."   
  
"My fri—oh!" Naruto shot to his feet, eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot I was supposed to hang out with them this evening."  
  
"No worries." Itachi peered up at him calmly. "What're you doing tomorrow afternoon?"   
  
Naruto tapped his chin, biting his lower lip while thinking. "Hmm. Nothing."   
  
"Do you want to meet me here?"   
  
"Sure thing!" Naruto grinned, waving goodbye to the older Uchiha and hurried off to meet the group.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Dude." Kiba blinked at him. "You mean to tell me that was the _first_ time you two have eaten together?"   
  
"Yeah, what of it? Plus, he noticed you guys were spying, great job." Naruto muttered.  
  
"I figured as much. Someone as skilled as Itachi wouldn't let our presence go unnoticed." Neji commented.  
  
"He totally likes you!" Sakura exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.   
  
"What? Yeah of course, I mean we're friends, not like Sasuke and I are, but still." He shrugged.   
  
"No. Naruto." Tenten said. "She means he _likes_ you."  
  
"Like, _like_ likes you." Ino added.  
  
"Eh? No way." Naruto laughed. Honestly, the chances of your crush liking you back were zero to none, even Naruto knew that. Sakura back in the day was a perfect example of such.  
  
"What are you saying? He was throwing hints everywhere!" Said pink-haired girl nearly shouted.  
  
"Right?" Kiba agreed.  
  
"The dango treats were of upmost use." Neji said.  
  
"And the napkin? Classic." Tenten mused.  
  
"He's just nice like that." Naruto arched an eyebrow, confused on his friends behavior. "Since when did you guys become dating experts?"  
  
"It doesn't take an expert to see when two people like each other." Shikamaru commented boredly, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You guys are all crazy." Naruto laughed while everyone else sighed.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"You look nice."   
  
Itachi turned, looking to find his younger brother leaning against the bathroom doorway while peering at him with a slight quirk to his lips. He chuckled, adjusting the collar of his shirt while taking another look in the mirror—something of which Itachi didn't normally do, although ever since his increasing frequent visits with Naruto, he's been putting that extra five minutes into his appearance.   
  
"Why thank you." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke stepped forwards, reaching up to fix his collar for him.  
  
When he was finished, Itachi looked at himself in the mirror, then to Sasuke, pulling his little brother into a side-hug. "I assume this means I have your blessing?"  
  
"Tch." Sasuke pulled away—not without embracing him for a few moments. "Took you long enough."  
  
"It would appear the Sharingan can't see everything after all." Itachi chuckled.  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
"Oh dear, am I late?" Itachi asked, amused as he walked up to the entrance to the training grounds, observing Naruto leaning against the fence post with his arms crossed behind his head like he'd been there for hours.  
  
"Ah—" And there were those lovely, stunning, bright blue eyes that Itachi realized made his heart flutter a tad when he stared directly into them. "No, I was just early." Naruto grinned.  
  
"Come, let's walk." He said, beginning to move towards the south side of the village.   
  
"Ooh, where we goin'?" Naruto asked, falling into step next to him.   
  
"The park." Itachi replied. "And maybe, somewhere else later?"  
  
"Ramen?" Naruto blurted immediately. "You should see the new building anyways, it's so nice! Man, I swear the food tastes even better there."   
  
"Is that so?" His smile widened.  
  
Itachi reached next to him and clasped Naruto's hand in his own, feeling the warm tan appendage twitch at the touch. Naruto glanced down at him through widened eyes, though he kept walking while his gaze flicked from their hands and back to Itachi's face multiple times. There was an adorable flush to his features highlighting the whisker marks even more.  
  
"Wh-what are you uhh..?"  
  
"What?" Itachi questioned, tilting his head while squeezing Naruto's hand slightly in his own. "Am I not allowed to hold my boyfriends hand in public?"  
  
"Boyfri—" Naruto practically choked on air.   
  
He laughed, leaning forwards while placing a soft kiss on a whisker-marked cheek. Naruto seemed to be lost in another world for a whole minute before finally squeezing his hand back, adjusting the grip so their fingers were interlaced. A warm feeling settled in Itachi's stomach, and his smile never left his face while they continued walking down the dirt path.  
  
"Of course you are."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow holy shit, hi people.  
> That took a long fucking time oh my goodness.
> 
> But, this turned out nice (to me at least) and I enjoy the oblivious Naruto, hehe.
> 
> This one was kinda difficult for me to write primarily because of Itachi, for some reason I cannot seem to write Itachi IC whatsoever oof, so it was kinda mainly Naruto's perspective but I hope I deciphered it enough to get a feel for both their emotions.
> 
> Anyways, hope ya's enjoyed. If ya didn't, well, shit, I tried lmao.  
> Requests are back open for buisness!


End file.
